Sati/History
Background Sati was born and raised in the Southern Air Temple where she was taught Air Nomad culture and practices and also taught airbending. As she advanced in her training, she was allowed to go out on her own and help those in need. She was given a flying bison, which chose her and which she named Daisy. During her travels, she eventually met Rai and Takumi, the former of whom she discovered was the current incarnation of the Avatar. Ecstatic over discovering the Avatar, Sati was ready to announce Rai's return to the world, but was stopped by Rai and Takumi. Rai insisted that she did not want to be the Avatar and that she did not believe the Avatar was necessary anymore; all she wanted was a quiet life to call her own. Though initially disheartened that the Avatar was nothing like she had hoped, Sati decided to stay with Rai and Takumi, much to the former's annoyance. Like Takumi, Sati made a habit of trying to convince Rai to help others as she did. But unlike Takumi, Sati constantly pushes Rai to reveal herself as the Avatar, believing she and the world will be better if she does. Though Rai puts up with Sati's companionship, she regularly and aggressively shoots Sati down every time Sati even suggests coming forward with her identity. During their travels, Sati was attacked by Manta, a member of Goro's bandit group, and her bending was removed. Believing she was no longer of any use to the Avatar, Sati was ready to return to the Nomads, but was surprised when Rai allowed her to stay and even promised to restore her bending, believing it to be her responsibility since Sati was attacked to hurt Rai. Though they made efforts to find a bloodbender to restore her bending, Sati seemed to catch a lucky break when a stranger - later revealed to be Goro - restored her bending for her. Despite this, Rai felt she could no longer trust Sati's judgement. After Rai's supposed death, Sati was heartbroken over the loss of not only a friend, but the Avatar and that no one would know how she lived. She also posed the suggestion of searching for the next Avatar and Rai's reincarnation. Realizing Hiro's self-destructive mission, Sati remained with the group as they sought Rai's killer, only to fall right into his hands and learn he was Rai's brother, Ryota. While searching for more clues on Ryota, the group traveled to Ba Sing Se. Sati attempted to coax Rai out of her room as she spent days inside mourning her brother, though to no avail. Later, they were met at a restaurant by Goro, Rai's master, whom Sati named as the one who restored her bending. When Rai arrived on scene and attacked Goro, the group fled Ba Sing Se to rejoin her when she left the city after exposing herself as the Avatar. Sati joined Rai in her final confrontation with Goro, but was taken down by the bandit, who used his waterbending to pull the water straight from her body, leaving her weakened and severely dehydrated. She recovered with help from Takumi and Hiro as Rai was finally freed from her chains of bondage. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z